Don't Forget to Remember Me
by jonasloverforever291
Summary: Caitlyn and Nate have been best friends forever. When Nate goes away to Camp Rock he leaves Caitlyn alone in the world. As Nate joins C3 he leaves Caitlyn for good. When she returns to Camp Rock 2 years later he's the last person she wants to see Naitlyn
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- hey guys I'm back :) For all of you that don't know...Broken and Fly Like a Bird got deleted :( I probably will NOT be reposting them here, but I came up with this story so I hope you guys enjoy it :) **

**Important Note: The first 5 or 6 chapters are kind of a prologue...The summary for this story sucks so I apologize...if anyone wants to see if they can come up with a better one please tell me in a review!**

Chapter 1

_"Caity, we're gonna be best friends forever right?" seven year old Nate Bleu asked his best friend Caitlyn as they sat on the swings together._

_"Yeah, Nate. I promise. No matter what." Caitlyn grinned, taking Nate's hand and jumping off the swings._

_"Hey! Lets go put on a show for my mom and dad again?" Nate asked excitedly. Caitlyn dropped Nate's hand and looked at him._

_"Race you to your house!" she said giggling. Nate was about to answer but she was already halfway there. Nate laughed at the sight of her curls bouncing around her head before following her._

Five Years Later

**Nate's POV**

"Caity! Caity! Guess What? I got in! I'm going to Camp Rock!" I yelled at Caitlyn as soon as she opened the door. I watched her eyes widen and she beamed.

"Oh My God!" She squealed grabbing my wrist and pulling me inside, "You have to tell me everything! Mom! Nate's here!" Mr. and Mrs. Gellar muttered their response as she pulled me upstairs to her room. As soon as she had shut the door behind us she ran over to her bed and flopped onto her bed. "Ok, so tell me EVERYTHING." she said, as I laid down next to her on my stomach.

"I got my acceptance letter in the mail and my schedule comes next week." I said excitedly, looking over at her. I saw a look of sadness cloud her eyes for a fraction of a second before it was replaced with the familiar sparkle. She sighed and flipped over on her back.

"Stupid cut-off date, I wish I could go." she mumbled quietly crossing her arms on her chest. I sighed and scooted closer to her. I should have known that was still bothering her.

Camp Rock's age cut-off rule was you had to be 13 by January 1st to go. Cait's birthday was January 2nd and mine was September 16th. She missed it by a mere 5 hours and it was killing her inside even if she wouldn't admit it.

"I'm sorry Cait. This sucks, but I'll write you all the time, I promise." I said hugging her tightly, "Next year we can even go together." She smiled a little.

"Thanks Nate. I'm going to miss you so much." she whispered. I nodded.

"I'll miss you too."

Two Months Later

**Caitlyn's POV**

I tried not to let the tears in the corners of my eyes fall as I watched Nate load the last of his bags into the car. As I saw him walking over to where I was standing I quickly brushed them away. He put his arms around me as he reached my spot.

"Come on Cait, don't cry. I'll be back before you know it and I'll write everyday and-" I laughed and threw my arms around his neck.

"You're the best best friend ever, Nate." I said trying to get rid of the lump growing in my throat. I felt him shrug.

"I do try. And you know, you're not so bad yourself." He said, and I didn't even have to look to see his smile. I took a step back and playfully slapped the side of his head. He laughed and I felt the lump emerging in my throat again. I placed my hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eyes.

"Promise me you won't forget Caitlyn Gellar your best friend since forever when some label wants to sign you at the end of Camp." I said seriously. Nate blushed and looked down.

"Yeah right, like that's going to happen, I'm not that good." he said, avoiding my eyes still.

"Nate give it up. Your voice is amazing not to mention the killer guitar skills." I said, he looked up and grinned.

"Thanks Cait. But even if it did happen I'd say no." he said getting serious again. I looked up at him surprise.

"Why?" I asked curiously. He shrugged.

"I have to wait a year so I can come back to Camp Rock with my best friend." he said, I blushed and looked down.

"Unless you forget her." I mumbled, twisting a curl around my finger. Nate shook his head.

"Trust me Cait, I could never forget you. Together forever, remember." he held out his pinky like when we were little. I smiled and wrapped mine around his.

"Together forever." I repeated.

"Nathaniel Nicholas it is time to GO!" Mrs. Bleu yelled from the car. Nate looked pained by the use of his full name and I burst out laughing. He laughed along with me and then stopped. I looked anxiously down at my shoes.

"I guess this is goodbye." I whispered, wishing it wasn't true. I felt Nate's hand on my chin, tilting it upwards.

"Come on, Cait. It's only for the summer. Like I said, I promise I'll-" Mrs. Bleu honked the horn several times. I flung my arms around his neck.

"Bye Nate." I whispered into his hair. Once I let go I watched him walk away. He took one last long look over his shoulder before I turned and walked slowly back to my house, unable to control my tears and not wanting to watch my best friend abandon me for the summer.

**A/N- ok guys this is REALLY short and I apologize :( I might not be able to update this as frequently as my other stories because school has started and I'm taking two high school courses in ADDITION to my regular middle school classes. So not only to I have to get up at 5 every morning making me exhausted I also end up with twice as much homework :( but i will try as much as I can to update frequently :) xoxBriee**

**P.S. please please please review! I need to know if I should continue this or just leave it Also I'm taking title ideas because I'm not sure if I like the one I have now / also if anyone is interested in playing a cameo in upcoming chapters follow the audition sheet down below :)**

**AUDITIONS**

**Name (first is fine, if you want another name other than ur own thats fine too)-**

**Description-**

**Personality-**

**favorite Jonas-**

**reason why you would go to camp rock (ex- singing, dancing, producing, instruments, etc.)-**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-I just wanted to let you guys know that this chapter is mainly LETTERS and the time lapse between eachone is about 3 or 4 days unless it says so ok? Kapesh? good hands out virtual cookie So Enjoy :)**

Chapter 2

Hey Cait!

I've barely been here two days and I already love it. My cabinmates are awesome. They're both older than us though. Shane is 15 and Jason is 17. They have a band called 2 Cool Connection. I've heard them practicing and they sound amazing! They even said if they think I'm good enough they'll let me join and perform with them at Final Jam! I WOULD BE IN AN ACTUAL BAND! Anyways, I was checking out the musical production classes for you for next summer and they look sick. I wish you were here Caity, all the campers are just like us, music obsessive! Write Back Soon. I miss you.

Nate

Nate!

Do you know how much I hate you right now? You're down in Jersey having the time of your life while I'm stuck up here in boring Pennsylvania bored out of my skull! That's so cool about the band though, what are Jason and Shane like? To me, Shane seems like a bad-boy name, and what about the band name? No offense but it seems kinda weird. Maybe you can get them to change it to something catchy when you join, like Connect 3! Or c3 for short! But that's just me. Write Back when your not writing a song ;) I miss you so much.

Caity

CAIT!

Shane is so not a bad boy! He's so down to earth, it's like he's not in it for being famous, he just loves music. You can totally tell when he's alone with his acoustic, the way he feels out the melody. Plus, his Uncle Brown runs the camp but he's not suck up or anything. A lot of girls think he's hot, when you see him you have to tell me what you think Caity. Jason is nice too...but he's kind of different. But he's an amazing guitarist. You would not believe how much I'm learning from him and everyone else too! Did I mention they asked me to join?! I gave them your name idea and they loved it! You now know one of the members of the band CONNECT 3!! I told people how you mix songs and they want you to mix some of ours! Oh, and I met this girl named Tess and she said she can't wait to meet you. She wants to have you mix all of her songs next summer! I think you'd like her, she's really sweet. Write back I'm dying without you here!

Nate GUITARIST AND VOCALS OF CONNECT 3!!

OH MY GOD!

Nate that's awesome! I'm so proud of you! You're in a real band! A GOOD band! AND you got me a job! I can't wait to start working with you and Tess! Oh, I um kind of got bored, so I went into your room and took the sheet music for that one song 'Time for me to Fly and remixed it, so when you get home you've gotta tell me what you think! I hate to be negatice when you're having such a great time, but only two weeks until you come home! Miss you more than you know!

Cait

GUESS WHAT!?

CONNECT 3 IS PERFORMING AT FINAL JAM AND YOU CAN COME SEE US!! All you have to do is come up with my parents on Friday! You can see the camp and meet Jason, Shane and Tess! It'd be crazy you HAVE to come! Write back with your YES!

Nate

OF COURSE I CAN COME!

Nate, I screamed so loud when I read your letter! I can't wait. When I see you, you'd better run cause I've been on serious Nate hug withdrawal for the past month. I can't wait to meet Shane and Jason! See you soon!!

Caity

**A/N- ok I personally think this Chapter sucks, but like I said in the first chapter: these first few chapters are a prologue for the actual story :) and I didn't want to drag it out plus I was too lazy to write out Nate's whole Camp Rock experience ;) Guys I need more auditions so for those of you that didn't audition but still want too go back to Chapter 1 and fill out and audition in a review! Those of you that did, this doesnt mean you didn't get the part, I just want more variety of auditions to see :) Please REVIEW!! The reviews make my day people they really do, so just keep them coming :)**

**xoxBriee**

**P.S COOL FACT FOR TODAY: I dont know if any of you care, but AT THIS EXACT MOMENT the secret service are patrolling my street...(no joke) because Barack Obama is like a 2 minute walk from my house right now :) as in he's speaking at the high school tonight so I just thought that was cool :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N wow guys you did a LOT of reviewing :) thanks so much! so guess what? I still need more auditions for a selection!! so go back to chapter 1 and look up the audition sheet and fill it out! So now here is chapter 3 Enjoy :)**

Chapter 3

**Nate's POV**

I had been pacing across the cabin floor for 10 minutes waiting for Caitlyn before Shane stopped me.

"What's wrong with you, man?" he asked putting his hands on my shoulders and forcing me to sit on my bed. I shrugged as Jason looked up from his guitar.

"Do you like her?" he asked suddenly. Shane looked down at me and I felt my face grow hot.

"Uhh...who?" I lied nervously, knowing exactly who. Shane rolled his eyes.

"Relax Shane." Jason whispered behind his hand, "You were wrong he doesn't even know who we're talking about!" Jason sniggered behind his hand. Shane stood up straight and blinked his eyes a few times. I could tell he was resisting the urge to go and thump Jason. He turned back to me.

"You know who, the only girl you ever talk about." I pretended to be surprised.

"Caitlyn?" I forced a laugh, "You think I like _Caitlyn_? She's like my sister! We've been best friends since-"

"You were born, so you've told us. Several times actually." Shane added sarcastically. I stayed silent until a knock at the door pulled me from my thoughts.

**Caitlyn's POV **

I waited nervously outside Nate's cabin. The door flew open and I had barely said 'hi' before I was attacked by a puff of brown curls.

"Cait! It's so good to see you!" I laughed and threw my arms around his neck.

"It's good to see you too." I whispered into his chest. He picked me up and spun me a little in the air. I laughed again, just happy to be with him again.

"I hate to interrupt this lovely reunion,but considering the whole camp could see you, you might want to take this inside." a voice said from the doorway. I blushed as Nate let go of me and found myself staring at one of the hottest guys I've ever seen. I sighed involuntarily. So _this _was Shane. I could see Nate trying not to laugh out of the corner of my eye and I resisted the urge to punch him.

"So _you're _Caitlyn." Shane said, circling me slightly, "Nate talks about you all the time and I must say, his many descriptions of you do you no justice." Nate was blushing too now. Shane held out a hand. "Shane, Shane Grey." he stuck out his hand and I took it.

"I'm Caitlyn, Caitlyn Gellar, but you can call me Cait, or Caity, whichever I don't really care. You could even call me Lyn, no one calls me that or anything, but it kind of makes sense, like Cait LYN CAIT lyn, you know? You don't have to but-" Nate put a hand over my mouth.

"What she means is "hi"." he said sending me a _'what the heck'_ look. I shrugged. I realized I was holding Shane's hand rather tightly and I let go quickly. He laughed and then it was silent. I looked at Nate, he shrugged.

"So, let's go inside, shall we?" I mumbled my thanks as Shane held the door open for us.

I looked around the cabin. I noticed Nate's bunk immediately, with the red gibson leaning against it. There was another dark haired boy sitting on the bed on the far side of the cabin playing a guitar. He looked up as Shane slammed the door. He looked at me immediately.

"You must be Caitlyn. Nate was right. You are pretty." he said dreamily. Nate blushed as we sat down on his bed and I giggled.

"So, what do you think?" he asked anxiously. I laughed.

"It's amazing! From what I've seen at least." I gushed, bouncing up and down on his bed a little bit. Nate beamed and opened his mouth the speak but Shane looked down at his watch and gasped.

"Guys, we gotta go! Final Jam starts in a half hour." he said urgently, grabbing his guitar as Nate and Jason followed suit.

"Caity, you can come too, Brown won't mind." Nate said, as Shane and Jason left. I shook my head.

"That's ok, I'm gunna go explore a little, I'll be there though, I promise. He laughed before giving me one last guick hug and walking out the door leaving me along again.

**A/N- wow guys, this is painfully short. I'm sorry :'( anyways, I HAVE TWO VERY IMPORTANT QUESTIONS FOR YOU! YOU NEED TO ANSWERE THEM OR ELSE!**

**1. (only if this applies to you) A.did you read Broken or Fly Like a Bird? ( for those of you that didn't these were 2 stories I had written that were deleted)B. Would you like me to repost them? Or repost Fly Like a bird from where I left off?**

**2. Ok, this one is kind of confusing, ok? I have an extra chapter that I can add next or I can go straight to Final Jam, leaving us with only one chapter of the prologue thingy SO the question is: DO YOU WANT THE EXTRA CHAPTER? It is a filler basically**

**ok so now that you've read these questions I REALLY NEED YOU TO ANSWER IN A REVIEW! especially number 2 because I will honestly do what you guys want (majority rules :) xoxBriee**

**P.S. before I get reviews like "I thought this was Naitlyn, not Shaitlyn (Caine?)" THIS IS NAITYLN TRUST ME I'M GETTING THERE!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- wow guys i should ask you questions more often! so I'm sorry to those of you that didn't want the extra chapter but there were more people asking for the filler and I even added a few extra things to it :D so here goes Enjoy :)**

Chapter 4

**Nate's POV**

It had been amazing to see Caitlyn again. I hadn't realized how much I had missed her until she was standing right in front of me.

"So Nate, you're positive you don't like Caitlyn?" Shane asked as we walked through camp.

"Yeah, why?" I lied, trying to keep the heat creeping up my neck under control. Shane smirked.

"Oh, I was just thinking she's really pretty, and you said she was single so-" I almost dropped the guitar.

"YOU CAN'T! She's 13 and you're like, 15." I said a bit too quickly. He gave me a quizzical look.

"So? You don't like her. What's the problem?" he asked casually. I grimaced inwardly. He'd caught me.

"I don't KNOW if I like her! Maybe I do! I just need some time to figure things out." I practically exploded.

"Dude, she totally likes you. Even I can tell." Jason said, smiling helpfully. Shane put an arm around my shoulders.

"Yeah. What are you waiting for, man? Ask her out already." he asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know. I just don't want to wreck our friendship you know?" I asked no one in particular.

"Trust me, that won't happen. Yous should ask her out after Final Jam tonight." Shane said firmly. I was spared from answering because we reached the Final Jam spot.

**Caitlyn's POV**

As I walked through the camp I thought about Shane.

_'he's so hot, look at those eyes, they're chocolate brown and so beautiful.' But Shane wasn't like Nate. I mean, not that I think Nate's hot, but I guess if you look at him from a nonsisterly point of view...ok, yeah I secretly think Nate's hot, but no one knows so who cares?' _My thoughts were spinning in circles until I heard someone call out my name.

"Caitlyn Gellar? Ohmigod!" a girls voice came from behind me. I spun around and saw a blonde-haired girl approaching me with two other girls trailing behind her. When she reached me she introdued them.

"Tess Tyler. That's Peggy and Ella. Nate's told us all about you." Tess stuck her hand out while Ella and Peggy shook their heads enthusiastically.

"Oh. Cool. It's nice to meet you. But how do you know who I am?" I asked taking her hand. She gave a little laugh.

"Nate showed us a picture of you on his phone." she answered, looking at her nails.

"Oh." I said blankly. Nate does have a lot of pictures of me on his phone.

"So, anyways, we would definitely be interested in having you produce for us." she said, looking at me intently. I squealed inwardly before beaming.

"Yeah, Nate mentioned it in his letters. I would love to! But, I've got to get to Final Jam, I'm supposed to meet up with Nate..." I trailed off. Tess' face lit up.

"We were just heading there!" she said, looking from Peggy to Ella.

"You should totally come with!" Peggy said, Ella nodded and Tess smirked.

"Uh, ok. I don't want to impose." I said nervuosly. I mentally smacked myself. _Impose? What was I thinking?_ Tess was one of those people it was impossible to be cool around.

"No, not at all." She answered, smiling tightly. I nodded and followed her in the direction of the Final Jam spot. I noticed a gold charm bracelet shimmering on her wrist.

"Whoa. I love your bracelet." I commented in awe. Tess wrinkled her nose and held it up to the light.

"Thanks I guess. It's kind of old. Mom gets me a new charm every time she wins a grammy." she said. I think my eyes popped out of my head at that point.

"No way! Your mom's TJ Tyler? That's so sweet!" I squealed before I could stop myself. I mentally slapped myself again, as she sighed.

"Yeah, way cool." I think I imagined the sadness in her voice, and then it hit me:

_I was going to be producing for T.J. Tyler's daughter!' _

"So, Nate says he's known you for like, ever." Tess say nonchalantly. I nodded.

"Yeah, we've been best friends since we were born." I said automatically. I saw a spark in Tess' eyes.

"Oh! So you two never..." I felt myself blush.

"Dated?" I finished, "No, Nate's like my brother." _'and that's all he'll ever be.'_ I thought sadly.

"So, he's like, fair game?" Ella asked ecstatically. I nodded slowly.

"Yeah...I guess. Why?" I asked. Peggy rolled her eyes.

"Caitlyn, Nate is _hot._ Girls have been fawning over him and Shane all summer! We all figured you two were going out because he talked about you so much, so no on made a move!" she explained, I nodded, trying to act casual, not like I had just given the go ahead for girls to start throwing themselves at my best friend all night.

"Well, we're here." Tess said, opening the stage door. As I walked inside my jaw dropped. The stage was just I imagined it. Incredible.

"Nice isn't it?" Tess smirked, as her Ella and Peggy passes me. I could only manage an awestruck nod. I saw Mr. and Mrs. Bleu waving at me from their seats. I smiled and waved back. "Aren't you coming?" Tess asked. I shook my head, looking back at Nate's parents.

"I can't. I promised I'd sit with Nate's parents." I answered apologetically. Tess shrugged.

"Kay, see you later." Her, Ella, and Peggy gave a little finger wave and dissapeared into the darkened crowd.

**A/N- aha! so we see the Naitlyn beginning to unfold :) anyways guess wat? I have more questions for those of you that want Fly Like a Bird reposted!**

**1) i'm thinking of just picking up where I left up IF i repost...would you be ok with that or would you rather have me repost the whole thing?**

**2) instead of reposting the whole thing would you be interested in a WHOLE NEW SEQUEL to Broken? as in forget the original Fly Like a bird ever happened? **

**3) would you be interested in a one shot series featuring Meche and her brothers from Broken and Fly Like a Bird?**

**answer these questions please :) they really help me make decisions on the story...**

**xoxBriee**


	5. Chapter 6

**A/N- hey guys I apologize for not posting yesterday :( my computer died and I had to fix it :( anyways here is the very special FINAL JAM CHAPTER!! it's really long and I reccomend reading it when you have a lot of time, anyways Enjoy :)**

Chapter 5

**Nate's POV**

I paced back and forth backstage praying that Caitlyn had found her way here, I knew I should have made her come with me.

"Nate, dude are you okay?" Shane asked. I stopped pacing and looked at him and Jason.

"Yeah man, you don't look to good." Jason added thoughtfully.

"I'm fine." I managed to choke out, "Just a little nervous."

"About performing in front of camp or asking Caitlyn out?" Shane asked. I looked up at him.

"I'm not asking Caitlyn out!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, well that's good, now we can tell him about the producer from Cantania Records." Jason said excitedly. I felt my eyes widen as I wheeled around to face Shane.

"A producer?" I asked exasperatedly. Shane grimaced. I got up and advanced towards Shane. He backed up and held his arms out to keep me at bay.

"Okay, yeah, there's a producer here, but we didn't want to freak you out." he said nervously. I contemplated this for a moment.

"You guys seriously think I was a good enough addition to the band to call in a producer?" I asked increduously. Shane relaxed, now positive I wasn't going to kill him and then nodded.

"Yeah, you complete our sound." Shane said seriously

"Your voice is amazing too, I mean, why else did you think you were getting private lessons with Brown?" Jason asked, I felt my face grow hot.

"I thought all the new kids got them." I said quietly, brushing an imaginary dust speck off of my gibson. Shane's mouth dropped open and Jason shook his head.

"Dude, are you serious? Brown only gives voice lessons to the kids he thinks have extreme potential. It's like the ultimate compliment." Shane said putting an arm around my shoulders. I blinked.

"Seriously?" I asked in awe. Jason nodded.

"Only one person besides you has ever gotten them in Camp history." Jason added. I turned around.

"Who?" I asked, Shane looked down at his feet.

"Me." he whispered, and I could see him blushing. It was my turn to feel my mouth drop open.

"Whoa. Why didn't you tell me?" I asked. He shrugged nervously.

"I don't know, I guess i didn't want you thinking it was because Brown's my uncle." he answered quietly. I shook my head.

"No way, man. You're amazing." I motioned to the three of us, "_We're_ amazing." Shane and Jason stared at me.

"You know Nate, you really like, _Connect _Connect 3." Jason said thoughtfully. I rolled my eyes and followed Shane onto the stage.

**Caitlyn's POV**

I sat tensely in my seat as the other acts performed. Each one of them was amazing. I got lost in my thoughs trying to think of what I could possibly do next summer that would only be half as good as these kids.

"...please welcome our last act Connect 3 made up of three of out very talented campers Shane Grey, Jason Beaucop, and Nate Bleu!" In an instant I was on my feet and screaming. I watched as Nate, Jason, and Shane took their places on stage. As the crowd (well, mainly me) calmed down, Shane took the mic. I could swear I heard a collective swoon from all the girls sitting in the campers section as Shane casually tossed his hair out of his eyes and gave Jason the signal to play the first chords. I felt my mouth drop open. They were playing one of Nate's songs!

I saw Nate searching in the audience, when his eyes met mine he grinned and began to play along with Jason.

_They come and go but they don't know  
That you are my beautiful_

_I try to come closer with you  
But they all say we won't make it through_

_But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
All our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I'll be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine_

_I'm in and out of love with you  
Trying to find if it's really true  
oh no no no no  
How can I prove my love  
If they all think I'm not good enough_

_But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
All our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I will be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine_

_I can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you  
I can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you  
I can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you_

_But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
All our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I will be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine_

**Nate's POV**

As I walked onstage I felt like my heart was going to pound itself out of my chest. I was having an outer body experience as I got ready onstage. I barely heard the roar of the crowd as Brown introduced us through my haze. As I heard the first chords I searched Cait out in the audience. Once my eyes met hers I grinned trying hopelessly to somehow send her the message that this was her song. That I had written it all for her. She smiled back. I took a deep breath and joined Shane in the chorus of the song.

**Caitlyn's POV**

By the end of the song I couldn't stop the tears from spilling over. I had always known Nate was good, but I had no idea he was _that _good. I was so proud of him. I laughed a little as I remembered the two seven-year-olds that had put on shows in their basements for fun. I must have looked insane standing there screaming with tears pouring down my cheeks but I couldn't help it.

After about a minute Brown came back onstage. He put his hands up to silence the girls screams as Shane came back onstage to pick up his guitar.

"Alright everyone! We judges need to get together and well, judge. When we come back, we'll have a new Final Jam Champion!" the crowd roared again as Brown and the other judges left the stage.

**Nate's POV**

I could feel the adrenaline pumping through my veins as I hit the last chord and bowed. I can't even begin to describe the feeling as the applause washed over me. It was like, I knew I was supposed to be doing this forever. I looked towards Caity in the crowd. I could see her standing up with tears streaming down her face. I could only hope and pray she knew it was all for her.

"That was so sick!" Shane screamed as we got offstage. I nodded, beaming.

"We had to have won, that was the best performance ever!" Jason said, collapsing on a tiny couch in the wings.

"Duh! It's because we had out newest little band member with us! Shane said laughing, and putting me in a headlock while ruffling my hair. I laughed and decided that Shane on an adrenaline rush was not a good thing.

"Thanks guys." I said as Brown got back onstage holding the Final Jam Trophy. Shane looked up abruptly up at the stage.

"Shush! They're announcing the winner." he said anxiously. I nodded. Over the summer I'd learned three things about Shane. 1) he was immensely talented 2) he loved music more than anything in the world, it was his only way of expressing him and 3) he was wickedly competitive- in other words, he was going to win Final Jam if it was the last thing he did.

"...the winners of this year's Final Jam are Connect 3!" was the last thing I heard. I don't remember Jason crushing us in an oxygen barring hug. I don't remember screaming with Shane as Brown handed us the trophy. The next thing I remembered was Caitlyn standing in front of me backstage.

"Oh my God! Cait, I did it!" I yelled. She screamed along with me and nodded, jumping into my arms. I spun her around a little bit and noticed the tears in the corners of her eyes. I set her down.

"Cait. I won! What's wrong?" I asked. She laughed shaking her head and wiping her eyes.

"I'm fine, I'm just so proud of you." she said, beaming. Then she leaned over and placed her lips on my cheek. I felt my eyes widen at the sparks that exploded when her lips made contact. As she drew back I placed my hand on the spot. She smiled shyly back at me. I felt a burst of confidence and leaned in, placing my lips on hers. She gasped against my lips. I pulled back after a moment.

"I love you," I heard myself whisper, "that song, it was about you." She nodded slowly placing her fingers on her lips.

"I love you, too." She whispered back, leaning forward once more.

"Nate! You gotta come here! The guy from Cantania records wants to talk to us!" I straightened up quickly as I heard Shane's voice. He grabbed my arm and started dragging me away.

"Uh, ok. I'll see you later Cait." I said quickly, mentally cursing Shane for his obnoxious nature.

**Caitlyn's POV**

As Shane dragged Nate away I placed my fingers on my lips again trying to process what had just happened. Did Nate, Nate Bleu, the guy I've been in love with since second grade just kiss me? And then tell me he loves me? And did I, Caitlyn Gellar just admit my true feelings to him? Had I really actually be just about to kiss him again, too? I shook my head violently, trying to clear it.

It was probably just the adrenaline, nothing more. Nate would never kiss me of his own free will, would he?

**Nate's POV**

"Dude, why did you need me now? I just kissed Caitlyn!" I complained as Shane, Jason and I waited for the Cantania Records guy to get off of his cell phone. Shane looked at me curiously.

"Seriously?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. I nodded, "Nice going man!" he grinned as the gravity of the situation hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Oh my God, I just kissed Caitlyn.

"Dude, breathe!" Shane said as I mentally beat myself up. "How did she react EXACTLY?" I wracked my memory.

"Well she-"

"Hello boys, my name is Don Andres, producer at Cantania Records." Don said, interrupting our converstation. I felt Shane jump closer to me and grip my arm.

"Hey, nice to meet you. I'm Shane this is Nate, and that's Jason." he said, shaking his hand with the one that wasn't holding a death grip on my arm.\

"The pleasure is all mine. Let me tell you, you boys are some of the best talent we've seen in a long time. I just e-mailed out label head your performance and he is very interested in signing you." Don said casually, my jaw dropped and Shane gripped my arm tighter.

"We would definitely be interested in that." he said, trying to compose himself.

"Great," Don said handing us each a card. "Call me anytime, but I'll definitely be calling you." He flashed us a smile and walked off in the opposite direction.

"I bet he uses that same smile to pick up chicks at the clubs." I muttered. Shane didn't move.

"Shane? You okay?" I asked prying his fingers off of my arm.

"No." he said sounding dazed. I looked at him. He didn't move.

"No?" I waved a hand in front of his face. His eyes twitched.

"WE MIGHT GET SIGNED!" he exploded, jumping on me. Then it hit me, _'we might get signed'_

"OH MY GOD!" I yelled back, giving him a 'man-hug'. Once we'd gotten that out of our systems, Jason spoke up.

"I don't get it. Why would they want to sign us? Unless they did it in sharpie wouldn't it just come off in the shower...?" he asked scratching his head. I looked at him blankly.

"Right." Shane said, shooting me a "humor him" look.

"Yeah...I'm going to go tell Caitlyn." I glanced back to where she had been standing, "Meet you in the cabin later." Shane nodded.

"Go get your girl Romeo." I scowled at him before walking away.

**Caitlyn's POV**

A few minutes after Nate had left me alone I decided I needed to get outside with my thoughts and somehow ended up on the edge of the lake dock with my toes dipped in the water.

"Hey Cait." I looked up and saw Nate standing at the other end of the dock with his hands stuffed into his pockets.

"Oh. Hey Nate." I said quietly, kicking my feet in the water and looking back out over the lake. I felt him sit down next to me. "So what did the record guy want?" I peeked at him out of the corner of my eye. His eyes had lit up and he was looking out at the lake with a dreamy expression. He put his hands on my shoulders turning me to face him. I gazed into his smoldering eyes, the ones that had gotten me into so much trouble in the first place. He beamed.

"Caity, he wants to sign us! Me! Can you believe it?" he asked excitedly. I felt myself launch into his arms.

"Oh my god! Nate that's..." I trailed off as I tried to find the word to describe how I felt.

"Crazy. I know." he answered. I felt my head lift from his chest and our lips met for the second time. His hand was on my chin and before I could stop myself one of my hands was tangled in his curls.

You know how they say when you find your true love sparks fly when you kiss? That's what it was like kissing Nate. It just felt right. But still I couldn't stop the nagging thoughts from coming.

_'he's dazed, he has no idea what he's doing. he's going to go off and be a star and leave you behind. it's not worth it.' _Over and over the thoughts raced around in my head, but I couldn't bring myself to break the kiss. I only pulled back as my cell phone began to vibrate.

It was a text from Mrs. Bleu or my second mom as me and Nate referred to her.

_'Caitlyn, we need you back at the car so we can be back in PA on time' _

"I have to go." I whispered. He leaned his forehead against mine. All the awful thoughts cam racing back into my mind. I pulled back quickly. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. See you Sunday, ok?" I said getting up. I saw Nate's eyes fill with anguish. "We can forget this ever happened." I whispered so quietly it was barely audible.

As I left him sitting on the dock I heard a _'ping'_ like something had been dropped on the dock, but I couldn't bear to look back. I blinked back tears as I walked away from not only my best friend, but the only boy I've ever loved. The one that may have loved me back.

**Nate's POV**

I sat there on the dock for who knows how long trying to figure out what had just happened. What I _think _happened was that Caitlyn kisses me. As in, the girl of my dreams, the one I'd loved since kindergarten had kissed me and then left. And I'd let her go, thinking that this was all a mistake. I sighed and put my head in my hands, letting my mental beating take place.

As I stood up I saw something glitter on the dock. I bent down and gasped. It was Caitlyn's butterfly necklace. The one her brother had given her before he left for college. She never took it off. I gently picked it up and slipped it into my pocket. I'd give it to her next week. I felt a coin in my pocket and pulled it out. I flipped it gently into the lake and shut my eyes.

_'I wish things between me and Caitlyn would be the same. I wish I had her back, like kindergarten.'  
_

**A/N whoo!! that took my 4 hours to type ( i'm a slow typer) how many of you know that the whole 'like kindergarten' thing was from HSM?? ok, so A LOT happened in this chapter and I know I could have turned it into about 3 or even 4 chapters, but I might be really busy so I wanted to give you guys an AMAZINGLY LONG update :) **

**so I have another question :) (i really like them)**

**i need really cheesy titles for boy band albums (think cookie cutter popstar stuff people) **

**CONGRATS To- asparagusLOOTs for landing the part of Layla Bell Caitlyn's best friend in the next chapter :) for all of you other auditions you guys were great and i may save your auditions for future parts :)**

**xoxBriee**

**P.S. for those of you who don't know, the song was Please Be Mine from It's About Time by the Jonas Brothers...for some weird reason Connect3 totally reminds me of them...weird right? **


	6. Chapter 6 the real one

**A/N sorry for the lack of update-age yesterday i had an away soccer game and I had a chinese test to study for, anyways I'm back now so here's chapter 6 Enjoy :)**

Chapter 6

**_two days later _Caitlyn's POV**

I woke up that Sunday morning to my phone vibrating. Groggily, I answered.

"Hello?"

"Cait!" I heard Nate's voice sounding way to excited for this early in the morning.

"Hey, Nate, you home yet?" I asked hopefully. I heard him sigh slightly.

"Um, no, nto exactly. See, we called the record guy and he wants us to record a demo, so he's flying me, Shane, and Jason out to LA with our families for a month," he said, I fely my heart immediatly sink.

"Oh." I said quietly. It was all I could manage with the lump forming in my throat. I heard Nate sigh again.

"I'm sorry Caity, I know we promised we'd start 8th grade together. But this is what could be my only chance and-" I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Nate, it's ok. Don't let me hold you back." I said, trying to keep my voice from cracking.

"I'll call you later. Always and forever, remember?"

"Always and forever." I whispered, holding my pinky out even though I knew he couldn't see. "Bye Nate."

"Goodb-" I hung up before he got the words out so I would have to hear him actually say them. I guess we were wrong. Forever ended on that Sunday.

**_January 2008_**

**Nate's POV**

I can't believe I'm finally going home. It's been so long, almost two years." I murmured as I looked out the tour bus' tinted windows at my hometown. I didn't even bother looking- I already knew Shane was rolling his eyes.

"Whoop-de-do. You get to see all the losers that built you up to being famous." he said sarcastically. I sighed inwardly.

At the time we released our first album "Re-Identified" Shane and Jason were like my brothers, but as our fame grew it all changed. By the time our second album was released last month, they were different. _We _were different. Shane was no longer the kid that just loved music with his heart and soul, he was the bad boy in it for the money. Jason had always been a little bit of an airhead, but it was like he had deflated a part even more of his brain and used it to cushion the blow of losing the real Shane to the industry. And me? I was still the kid who loved music, but in following my dreams I lost a part of my soul.

**Caitlyn's POV**

_It's like a prison in here. Even though everything's white it feels like I'm locked in the dark 24/7._

_Mom can barely stand the sight of me anymore and even when she can, it's like she's not all here. Layla's the only one I can turn to. I blame Nate._

**Nate's POV**

"Hey, doesn't that one girl, your best friend live in this town?" Jason asked absently as we parked the bus in front of the hotel. I froze. I had hoped that they wouldn't remember. That we would come through town, play the show and get out. Running into Caitlyn wasn't part of the plan, that way I could go on with life pretending she never existed and saving myself from the pain. I nodded slowly.

"Yeah, what was that chick's name? Catheryn or something? She suggested the band name." Shane added thoughtfully. I flinched. Out of the lies we'd told about the personal life and ideas of ourselves, how we got the band name was the most painful. I knew how much it must hurt Caitlyn to hear us give the label credit for the name each time we were asked.

"Oh, yeah, here. It's been a while since I last talked to her." I said casually as we stepped off the bus.

"You should call her." Jason said suddenly. I looked at him.

"And why would I do that?" the question turned out more sharply than I intended.

"It just seems like a nice thing to do." he responded, smiling. Shane and I exchanged a look. I smiled wryly at him.

"Yeah, ok, Jase. Maybe when I get to the room." I said, attempting to humor him. He seemed satisfied with my answer and follwed us into the hotel.

C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3

Once I was sure I was alone I searched through my suitcase for the only things I had saved that reminded me of Caitlyn. No one, not even Shane or Jason had known I'd saved them, and I hoped to keep it that way.

I stared at the photos and the butterfly necklace in front of me and breathed deeply, Cait's scent still clung to the objects slightly and if I breathed in deep enough I could still catch the faint scent of lilac and ginger.

It had been a while since I had looked through her things and I'd thought I'd gotten rid of the pain from leaving her behind, but judging by the aching in my heart and the lump in my thoat it was still there. I stared back at the pictures laid out in front of me.

The first was of the two of us at Caity's seventh birthday. We had had a cake eating race and both of us were covered from head to toe in chocolate cake. We had our arms around eachother and were grinning at the camera.

The second was the summer before last, and neither of us had known it was being taken. It was right after Final Jam and Caitlyn had jumped into my arms and I was spinning her slightly. She was holding me tightly and even though you could see the tears of pride in her eyes she was grinning.

The last picture was my favorite. It was just Caitlyn looking out the window. He face was serious, but her eyes were calm and glazed over, like she was looking into some fantasy land. Everytime she had seen the photo she had hated it, but she looked so beautiful I never managed to figure out why.

The fourth object was the tiny silver butterfly necklace she had left on the dock the last time I had seen her in person. I had never had the time to give it to her, and I couldn't bring myself to just mail it, I knew how much it meant to Caitlyn and if it got lost on it's way I'd never forgive myself. I'd been so worried I'd lose it the first few months that I'd eventually just decided to wear it myself. Jason was so oblivious he never noticed and Shane just didn't care. It became a habit and I never took it off.

I stared into my best friend's eyes looking back at me from the pictures, and sighed, putting my head in my hands, wondering how I had just let her go.

**Caitlyn's POV**

Layla's voice floated through my mind.

_'You've got to let go Cat, he's not ever coming back.' _I shook my head and blinked back tears looking into the white that was my life. It wasn't the fact that he wasn't coming back that cut me up inside, no I'd known that all along, what cut me up was the face that he's left me alone in the first place. Leaving me alone to spiral into this, this prison. This endless darkness.

**A/N- so guys, what do you think? We still aren't up to "present Camp Rock time" but we're getting there...did you guys find this chapter boring? Is anybody wondering where Caitlyn is? What's wrong? MUHAHAHA I'm not telling...but you find out next chapter I promise :) Anyways, review review review!!**

**xoxBriee**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N-ok, so I was typing this chapter and an amazing episode of House came on...so I got a little sidetracked...anyways, so you know how all of you thought that the last chapter was all dark and sad? Brace yourselves...it's about to get worse :( Enjoy :)**

Chapter 7

**Nate's POV**

"Hey Nate, we're going to the pool, you coming?" Jason asked eagerly. I sat up on my bed slightly and tried to shut out the bright light streaming in from the hallway.

"Nah, that's ok. I think I'm going to call Caitlyn today." I groaned. I swear I could _feel _Shane rolling his eyes.

"Whatever, come on Jase, you're cutting into my swimtime." he said pulling Jason out the hotel room door and pulling it shut.

I gladly embraced the darkness and sank back under the covers. As I laid there I thought, once again about Caitlyn. There were so many holes in the past year and a half of my life that she should have be there to fill. So many things she would have gone through, things that she'd have done that I should have been standing there next to her.

_We were supposed to start eighth grade two years ago, did she go to Camp Rock last summer without me? What was her life like in high school? Had she replaced me? Was she dating anyone?_

I shut my eyes tightly, trying to stop the questions from coming. I had closed off the part of my brain that held all the memories of her for so long that now that I had reopened it the questions kept flooding my mind and I was drowning in them. What hurt the most was being so close (**A/N no pun intended lol)** to her right now, knowing that, if I wanted I could go see her and know the answers. I thought back to the last thing I said to her.

_'Always and forever, remember?' _I sighed heavily and got out of bed, I remembered, but now forever isn't really as long as it's supposed to be.

As I got dressed I didn't bother turning the light- what's the point if I'm living in the dark either way?

**Caitlyn's POV**

_Mom and dad saw me today (at different times of course). It was more or less of the same. Dad staying silent and just staring at me, while mom told me through her fake tears how much she loves me and how she knows I'll get through this. I'm tired of being trapped all the time. I'm sick of people telling me how much they understand about me when in reality they have no idea. The only person who really truly understood me was Nate and he's the reason I'm trapped in the first place._

**Nate's POV**

Once I had gotten ready I sat in one of the chairs with Caitlyn's pictures staring, spread out in front of me. I was twirling my phone in my hands trying to decide if I was really going to do this.

_'What if she doesn't want to see me? What if she doesn't remember? _Pushing all rational thoughts aside, I flipped open my phone and hit speed dial #1 - Caity's Cell. A girl's unfamiliar voice picked up

"Hello?" I paused, it didn't sound like her.

"Um, hey, is Caitlyn there?" I asked nervously. The voice on the other end paused.

"Yeah, she's here, who's this?" I swallowed

"An old friend, Nate-" there was a clatter on the other line, like the girl had dropped the phone. When she spoke again she sounded slightly angered by something.

"Oh. This is Layla, her _best _friend." she said, putting an emphasis on _best. _I felt a pang of jealously, so she had replaced me. "What do you want?"

"I want to talk to Caitlyn. Where is she?" I could hear the unwanted edge to my voice.

"She's getting her, um, stuff." Layla's voice now held more anger.

"Well can I talk to her when she's done?" I asked, hoping the answer would be yes. I heard Layla give a dragged out sigh.

"No. She's not allowed."

"What? Why not?" I asked a bit louder than necessary.

"Because she CAN'T!" Layla yelled in retalliation. I was tempted to hang up right then and forget I had called, but something inside made me keep talking. I took a deep breath to keep myself from throwing the phone against the wall.

"Am I allowed to come see her?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Yeah. You can." Layla sounded as though she was almost spitting the words out.

"Great, tell her I'll be at her house later then." I said calmly, moving to hang up.

"Wait! She um, she moved." Layla called out, sounding panicked. _'She moved?' _I thought, '_Since when?'_

"Oh. So can I have her new address?" I asked curiously. Laylas made a noise of exasperation and gave me Caitlyn's new address, I wrote it down. Once I hung up I collapsed onto my bed, burying my face in the pillows. Once I'd screamed a few times I sat up and texted Shane.

**Shane/_Nate_**

**_'I got Caitlyn's new address'_**

**'hoo?' **I rolled my eyes I should have known he would have forgotten by now.

**_'My friend'_**

**'Rite, and i care becuz...?'**

**_becuz you're comin with me to see her'_**

It was another 5 minutes before he responded. I could see him sitting down by the pool trying to figure out if I was being serious. No one told _the _Shane Gray what to do and then actually made him do it. Ever.

**'W8 that 1 hot chick from camp rock?' **I sighed and facepalmed myself. Leave it to Shane to remember beautiful, funny, smart Caitlyn as 'that hot chick from Camp Rock.

**_'ya thats the 1'_**

**'o cool me n jase r comin up now' **I sighed again and prepared myself for what would become one of the worst days of my life.

**C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3**

"So how come you never called this chick?" I shrugged.

"We kind of grew apart." I lied, in reality I had started blocking her calls and stopped answering her texts and e-mails. It just hurt to hear her voice when I knew I couldn't be there with her. Yet here we were, sitting in the limo on out way to see her again; Shane slumped lazily against his seat listening to his ipod, Jason mesmerized by all the buttons and me just running over what I was going to say to her, praying that this Layla girl had told her I was coming.

"Dude are you sure you got the right address?" Shane asked, craning his neck around to look out the windows. I looked out too. We were downtown, near the hospital. I nodded slowly. The limo stopped.

"Alright boys, here you go. I'll be back at this same spot in two hours to take you to sound check." The driver said. We got out of the car slowly.

It was warm for January, but not by much. The sky was gray, indicating an approaching thunderstorm, and a cool breeze fluttered through the air. I took in the surroundings. We were on one of the less common streets, where only people visiting the hospital came through. The building in front of us wasn't a home either, even though the addresses matched. It was big and white. Sterilized almost. It was when I saw the sign above the door that made me begin to feel quesy.

_Severe Depression Rehabilitaion Clinic for Adolescents_

There was only one thing that could have happened to put Caitlyn in this place. I shut my eyes to stop the world from crashing upside down. I slowly tilted my head up to the sky.

_'What have I done?'_

**A/N- AHH cliffy...well kinda, so now we think we know what happened to Caitlyn...this was kind of short and I apologize. The next chapter is pretty much a filler setting us up for THE BIG CHAPTER...like seriously, i've had THE BIG CHAPTER planned out in my mind before I even put the first chapter on paper :) just so that you guys know, I have a composition book that I write this story in, and I'm always two chapters ahead of the most recently posted chapter in it...currently I'm on page 53. So if any of you ever by some freakish coincidence meet my best friends cover your ears because they're always a chapter or two ahead :) **

**Anyways, everyone give a virtual round of applause for asparagusLOOTS as Layla in this chapter :) i hope you guys liked her cause this isn't the last you'll see of her...**

**ok QUESTION!**

**how would you guys feel about me incorporating some smitchie into this story...if i keep it to a minimum? just something to ponder...**

**Review!...as in click the purple button down below :)**

**xoxBriee**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- chapter 8 Enjoy :)**

Chapter 8

**Nate's POV**

Jason's blunt voice shattered the silence ringing in my ears.

"So, are we going in, or what?" I glanced at Shane

"We don't have to...you know. I mean, you didn't know...it was like...this." Shane said quietly, kicking the pavement beneath his feet. If we weren't in this situation I would have hugged him, because in that moment, I knew I had seen a glittering of the old Shane, if even for a second, and that gave me all the confidence I needed. I shook my head.

"No. Maybe it's a mistake, and even if it isn't I want to know." But I knew it wasn't a mistake. This was a cruel, sick, joke if it was. I advance slowly toward the doors with Shne and Jason close behind me.

Once we were inside I headed towards the information desk. There was a woman dressed in nurse's clothes sitting behind the counter typing something. She frowned when she saw us.

"I'm sorry visiting hours were over ten minutes ago." she said, monotone. I felt my heart splinter. "Only close family allowed." Shane snorted slightly, pushing me out of the way.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You see, we're in town for a few days only and we wanted to see our good friend." he flashed the woman one of his million dollar smiles that I've been told can make a girl's heart melt, and leaned casually on the counter. The woman's face turned slightly pink and she cracked a slight smile, running her fingers lightly over the files on her desk.

"I suppose...I could make a _special _exception." she winked at Shane and I had to restrain myself from gagging. "Now, who was it you wanted see?" she leaned over the desk, batting her eyes at Shane. I rolled my eyes and stepped in front of him.

"Caitlyn Gellar." Almost immediately she went back to her bitter expression. As she looked up the room number on the computer I heard her muttering under her breath. I caught the words _'stubborn', 'victim', _and _'devil's child'. _I smiled in spite of myself, amused. It was only fitting that Cait would make a name for herself here.

"She's in suite 51, go up the elevator, take a right, and you're there." she said in the same monotone voic. Shane flashed another smile.

"Thanks you have no idea how much this means to us." he winked at her again and I had another near-gag moment.

"Okay, let's go." I said quickly, pushing Shane towards the elevator.

**C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3**

As we stepped onto the elevator Jason amused himself with the buttons while I turned on Shane.

"You- you cheated getting us in here!" I spluttered, looking him in the eyes. He stared back innocently.

"What do you mean?" he asked, leaning nonchalantly against the elevator wall. I glared at him.

"You know what! You used your charm on those of the female variety to get us in!" I said anxiously. He glared back.

"Oh that!" he made a 'pshh' noise, "You see, being _The _Shane Gray, I get want I want. Always." he said, his voice dripping with venom. I felt my heart sink ; the glitter of the real Shane from outside was long gone.

I dropped the subject and stared at our reflections in the metallic walls trying to see how Cait would see us. We looked older and my voice was deeper. Jason hadn't let Shane and I straighten his haid this morning and it was in spirals springing around his head while Shane's fell casually in front of his eyes. I felt my heart race as the elevator stopped and the doors opened.

"Let's go, she said make a right." Shane said, pulling me out of the elevator and turning the corner. All too soon we were standing in front of the door to suite 511.

"Nate, you're supposed to knock on the door." Jason whispered loudly. I rolled my eyes and tried to concentrate on not hyperventilating. Taking another deep breath I raised a trembling hand and tapped my knuckles against the door.

**A/N- wow I'm sorry it's short guys but like I said its a filler setting us up for THE BIG CHAPTER...anyone think they know what happens in THE BIG CHAPTER? anyone? (this is a que for you to tell me in a review for a special prize ;D)**

**anyways, it was really fun to write...all of you Shane (cough JOE cough) fans...did u guys like picturing that charm he was using? cuz i totally did...:)**

**on a more serious note...is anyone recieving their e-mail updates really slow today? cuz i'm getting story alerts from stories that were updated yesterday...**

**xoxBriee**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- you guys all probably want to kill me for not updating and I'm sorry :( i was sick and had a ton of things suddenly pile up...ever have that happen? anyways here it is: THE BIG CHAPTER enjoy :) p.s this chapter has a name too :)**

Chapter 9- His Beautiful Destruction

**Caitlyn's POV**

Something's happened. Something big. Layla won't tell me what's going on. I feel like everything's getting worse; closing in. Everynight I have this nightmare of Nate coming back and being horrible. He doesn't remember, not even a little. A few years ago it would have been impossible, but then again, me winding up in here seemed impossible too.

**Nate's POV**

I heard footsteps from inside the room. The door cracked open and I saw a girl's face. She was pretty, with shoulder length, layered dirty blonde hair. She raised her eyebrows sarcastically.

"Um, hi? I'm Nate...I'm looking for Caitlyn?" I stuttered slightly. She raised her eyebrows even higher, but reluctantly opened the door.

"Right...come in." her voice was emotionless. I stepped inside and looked at her more closely. She was about 2 or 3 inches taller than me, her fingernails were black and she was wearing a graphic tee. I noticed her toenails had tiny gold and silver stars on them. I glanced around the suite. It was simple, a couchm two arm chairs and a mini refridgerator. On the far side of the room there was a door which I assumed went to Caitlyn's room. If you were quiet you could hear the faint sounds of a tv playing.

"I'm Layla Bell, Cat's friend **(A/N- NOT a typo it's not supposed to be Cait). **" she stuck out a hand and I took it. She sighed heavily and turned around, as if to leave, but then turned back.

"Why are you here?" she asked harshly, her blue eyes ablaze with anger. I took a step back.

"Please," I pleaded, "I just want to see Cait, one conversation and then I'll leave." I swallowed before finishing the sentence, "Forever if it's what she wants, I just need to know." Layla looked at me and her hard facial expression faltered for a moment, if even.

"Fine." she said, leading me to the door, before opening it she turned around to face me, "You should know, she's probably changed since you knew her, I don't know what she was like before, but she's barely come out of that room since she was admitted here 3 months ago- whatever you did you did to her, you did it good." her voice was ice cold. I gulped and nodded, Layla opened the door slowly. I peered inside and felt my heart shatter again. The entire room was so unlike Caitlyn. There was a bed, a nightstand, and a tv. in the corner. Everything was starch white. I almost refused to accept this was actually Caitlyn's room. Cait, who had always been so colorful and full of life, it was almost impossible to believe.

"Cat, someone's here to see you." Layla called softly. There was a sickly moan and I had to hold my gasp inside. It was then that I noticed the body curled in fetal position on the bed. It was the head of limp brown curls that poking above the sheets that gave the only color in the whole room. Caitlyn rolled ober and slowly opened her eyes, as they fell upon me she gasped and sat up quickly. I turned to Layla who was still standing next to me in the doorway.

"Could you give us a few minutes?" I asked quietly. She nodded.

"I'll be out here with Curly and Pretty Boy if you need me Cat." she said before rolling her eyes and shutting the door.

The old Caitlyn would have laughed at Layla's attempt at humor, but this wasn't Caitlyn. It couldn't be, it was some kind of sick, cruel, joke. Her brown curls hung limply around her shoulders, faded from their rich brown. She was rail thin, like she hadn't eaten properly in days. She was paler than I'd ever seen her; sickly and almost translucent. Her brown eyes were dull and lifeless, there was no sparkle or mischieveous glint. No, this was just a replica of Caitlyn, a dark shell of a girl that used to be.

She opened her mouth for a moment, as if trying to remember the words to speak.

"N-nate?" her voice was feeble and whispery, but it was music to my ears to hear her speak my name again. I moved slowly next to the bed and sat in the small chair.

I wanted nothing more than to take her in my arms and tell her how sorry I was- that not a day goes by that I don't think of her and hate myself for letting her go. But I know I can't. Not yet.

"Yeah." I said quietly, "It's me."

She brought her hand up to my cheek and stroked it gently, as if trying to decide if it was real or not. Quickly and silently, she pulled her hand back and slapped it across my cheek with such a force that I felt my neck turn.

"I guess I deserved that." I said, putting a hand to my cheek and getting up from the chair. She snorted and stood up from the bed, so she was facing me.

"You think?" she hissed, turning her back to me.

"I'm sorry, Caity, with all my heart." I offered lamely

"Don't call me that." she snapped , whipping around to face me again. The dull look was gone and I could see the fire smoldering in her eyes.

"Fine, _Caitlyn, _but God, what have I done to you?" the question was out of my mouth before I could stop it.

She took a step closer to me, our chests were almost touching and I could feel her breath on my neck.

"What did you do, Nate? Do you really want to know?" her voice was barely audible and I could see the tears brimming in her eyes. "You didn't do a lot. You only left me completely and utterly alone in the world."

A few tears trickled their way down her cheeks but she didn't bother to wipe them away.

"Did you know my parents got divorced the winter after you left? Did you, Nate? Do you know what that's like? To watch the person you _thought_ was your best friend's life and dreams fall into place as yours fall apart? To watch yourself slowly sink into a depression on account of said best friend?" she was pacing across the room and her voice was shrill.

"Caitlyn, I'm sorry, I had no idea." I said again. She stopped and stepped in front of me once more.

"No Nate, no you didn't. You don't no anything anymore. Did you know I went to Camp Rock last summer? I figured you'd at least be grateful enough to come back to the place that got you famous if you couldn't remember the people that supported you on the way up." She paused and looked up at me before continuing.

"But no, you weren't there. You're lucky I met Layal, or I probably would have done away with myself right then, drowned myself in the lake or something." she said bitterly. "And then my blood would have been on your hands." she was practically spitting by the last word.

She turned away for a moment and wiped her tears as I tried to blink back mine.

"I just...I just want to punch you right now!" she screamed at the wall, and she did. Whipping around for the second time that day, she brought one bony fist after another to my chest and didn't stop. She kept pounding and pounding and I stood there and took it. Lord only knows I deserve it. She was screaming incoherently through her sobs and I couldn't stand it.

If my heart hadn't already broken that day, it had now. I put my arms around her and held her there. I let her thrashing and punch for a moment before I clasped her wrists together. She froze and looked up at me in shock.

"Caitlyn, I know you hate me, and you have every right to." I began calmly, looking into her tearstained eyes. "If you want me to leave right now and never come back, just say the word and I'm gone." I paused, "But please promise me you'll fight this and win. It kills me inside to see you like this and know it's because of me." I stopped again trying to keep the tears from falling and my voice from cracking.

"Go to Camp Rock this summer. It'll help you. You're strong, I know you are, you've proved it to me more times than I can count." I studied her face a moment before leaning down and pressing my lips to her forehead. "Always and forever, I'll be there." I whispered against her skin. She stayed silent with her head down, avoiding my eyes. I took a step back, blinking back my tears and sighed.

"Okay. Goodbye Caitlyn." I turned and walked towards the door. As my hand touched the handle I took one last look at her before walking out on her for the second time.

Outside, Shane and Jason were sitting on the couch across from Layla. Layla and Shane resembled two predators circling the same prey, both of them silently glaring at eachother from their postitions, barely moving.

"Thanks for letting uys come, Layla. Let's go guys." I said hoarsly, still trying to hold back my tears as I headed for the door. Wordlessly they got up and followed me, Shane still shooting glares over his shoulder until Layla was out of view.

The elevator ride down was painfully silent. I had half expected them to ask what had happened, but then I realized they had probably heard Caitlyn's screams. As we stepped outside it began to rain.

"Perfect." I muttered bitterly, as the drops fell around us, splattering along the sidewalk.

"Nate, hurry up, the car's this way." Shane's voice seemed distant as I took one last long look at the clinic before stepping into the car and completely breaking down.

**Caitlyn's POV**

Once Nate had shut the door behind him I collapsed back onto my bed and stared up at the ceiling, trying to figure out what I had just done.

I hadn't meant to hit him, that many times at least. It was just, once I'd seen him standing there, all the memories I'd refused to let myself think about had come flooding back. The kiss at the lake, Final Jam, playing tag when we were little, everything. But with all the happy memories had come all the hurt and anger had come back too.

I sat up and reached inside the nightstand drawer, searching to find the last thing I had left of Nate; the CD of Underdog **(A/N at the beginning it was Time for Me to Fly but lets pretend it was Underdog...ok?)** he had never heard.

I can't explain what happened next, it was like, an epiphany of some kind. Like I knew I was making one of the biggest mistakes ever. I was having an outerbody experience as I watched that girl called Caitlyn sprint out of her suite for the first time in three month and fly down the hall, out of the clinic and into the cold rain.

**Nate's POV**

Stepping into the car was like a signal for the tears to begin to fall. I put my head in my hands and tried to stop the sobs from escaping my lips. I felt Jason awkwardly put his hand on my shoulder.

I pulled my head up and stared out the back window, hoping, that by some miracle she'd appear. I felt Shane flick the back of my head.

"Snap out of it, we have a soundcheck in a half hour." he snapped harshly. I turned and wiped my eyes, imagining Caitlyn's figure standing outside the clinic as we turned the corner.

**Caitlyn's POV**

As I reached the outside I felt my lungs rejoice and gasp in the fresh air I had deprived them of for so long. I turned in time to see the car turning the corner. I could just make out the forms of Shane, Nate, and Jason through the fogged windows.

I felt the rain mixing with my tears and I reached an outstretched arm towards them as my knees gave way from under me. I sank to the cool wet ground and let out a strangled moan as I watched my last chance drive away.

**A/N- ok...wow that was an intense chapter :) THREE MAIN POINTS IN THIS A/N :**

**1) in the next chapter we skip ahead 5 months to ALMOST present Camp Rock time :)**

**2)A- I know a lot of you hate me for not having Caitlyn fall sobbing into Nate's arms in this chapter and have them fall in love...but this is NatexCaitlyn...not Cinderella**

**2)B- how many of you hate Shane for being such a retard about the whole thing? (raises hand)**

**3) I FOUND THE MOST AMAZING THING ON ITUNES LAST NIGHT!! it's the Jonas Brothers album all on the piano!! it's like instrumetal but all on the piano...it's amazing! I want you all to go on itunes and look up "Jonas Brothers Piano Tribute" and it should come up...but trust me, it's amazing and those of you who play the piano...like me will appreciate the incredible-ness of this and those of you who are like 'eww piano music' DONT BE LIKE THAT!! look it up!! it's amazing :)**

**REVIEW PLEASEE!!**

**xoxBriee**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- yay new chapter...i left you guys hanging on the last one and even made some of you cry :( so i'm sorry :) anyways Enjoy :)**

Chapter 10** (June 2008- 6 months later)**

**Caitlyn's POV**

'_ooh this is an SOS, don't wanna second guess, this is the bottom line it's true..." _

I rolled my eyes and glared at Layla. She smiled back at me sheepishly before answering her phone and turning her back to me.

I sighed and rubbed my temples. Every time I heard Nate and Shane's voices together it made me want to hurl. But what was worse was that now it was all my fault. Nate had all but begged for me back and I had let him go.

Layla turned back around biting her lip.

"What." I asked bluntly, Layla only bites her lip when she has something bad to spill. She kicked at the rug by her feet.

"It's about Camp Rock..."

**Nate's POV**

"CAMP ROCK?!" I winced at Shane's scream, while Jason had had the foresight to cover his ears, I hadn't.

"Yeah." I whispered. Shane turned to glare at me.

"I won't go. Get my agent! They won't agree to this!" he yelled. I glared back at him. What had happened to the guy that used to be like my brother? The one that just loved music more than anything in the entire world?

I sighed, willing that Jason would have the sense not to tell him his agent had already approved 'Operation Detox Shane's head.'

"Too late! Your agent already approved the plan." Jason said brightly. I groaned and put my head on the table.

"WHAT?" I ducked quickly, narrowly avoiding the lamp Shane had thrown across the room. Once Jason and I emerged from under the table, Shane was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, smiling that evil smile. I cringed. This wasn't good.

"So let me get this straight, you want me, as in _The _Shane Gray to go to some dumpy camp? Because I need an attitude adjustment?" he shook his head and laughed, "Good one guys, I almost believed you for a second." he shookc his head again, disbelievingly.

My mouth dropped as I stared in disgust at this guy I used to call my best friend.

"No Shane, this isn't a joke! You're going and that's the final decision. I'm sick of who you've become! You've got to change." I said, the words seemed to flow once I got started, and I couldn't stop. Shane narrowed his eyes.

"Whatever _dad_, you'll change your mind." he said darkly before stalking out of the meeting room and slamming the door shut behind him.

I sighed heavily before collapsing into a chair and put my head in my hands, trying to think. I looked over at Jason, half expecting him to be crying or something. Instead, he was smiling off into space.

"What are you so happy about?" I snapped. He looked over at me.

"What? You don't think it went well? I think it went well." I stared at him in disbelief.

"Dude, what planet are are you on? Did you not see him throw the lamp at us?" I asked bitterly. Jason shrugged in response.

"It could have been worse. He could have thrown the fork he was using to eat with." he answered thoughtfully. I nodded slowly.

"Touche Jason." I muttered before walking out of the room leaving Jason to think of the next thing Shane's going to throw at us.

**Caitlyn's POV**

I put my hands on my hips.

"What about Camp Rock?" I asked. Layla gave a weak smile.

"I'm noy going this summer." she said quietly. I felt my jaw drop. This cannot be happening.

"What? Why not?" I cried, Layla smiled again sadly.

"I got accepted into that art camp this summer. I want to go with you, but this is the camp I've wanted to go to for so long and..." she trailed off and bit her lip again. I sighed once more. This was Layla's dream camp and I couldn't just hold her back.

"Go then. I bet you'll be the best camper they ever had." I said, forcing a smile. Layla grinned back.

"Thanks Cat. I promise I'll write you from Camp, every night, you can even write me too!" she squealed happily, hugging me. I smile weakly again. "Mom wants me to go home so I can pack. Call you tomorrow!" she hugged me again before leaving.

As soon as she had shut the door I collapsed onto my bed, her words ringing in my ears;

_"I promise I'll write you from camp, every night!"_ I hugged a pillow to my chest, whimpering slightly, if only Layla knew that I'd heard that once before.

**Nate's POV**

Shane was still sulking alone in his bunk and Jason had gone to some endangered bird convention as the celebrity spokesperson, leaving me completely alone.

I fingered Caitlyn's silver butterfly necklace that still hung around my neck and felt the familiar ache. Even now, I could still hear her screams echoing in my mind and even though it killed me I had kept my promise and not spoken to her since. I sighed heavily and twirled the tiny silver charm in my palm.

"Where are you Cait? Did you ever get yourself out of there?" I murmured softly to myself.

To be completely honest, one of the only reasons Shane was being shipped back to Camp Rock and not some anger management program was because if Cait did go back, I could use Shane to spy on him. That is, if he could remember her.

**A/N- ok...i could not find a good way to end this! and so begins my twisting around of camp rock...I'm going to try to keep the plot mainly the same but with a FEW changes...what do you think?xoxBriee**


	11. Author's Note

**THIS IS AN AUTHORS NOTE:**

**hey guys I'm sorry to those of you that clicked on this right away 'cause you thought it was a new chapter and are now cursing at me because it isnt ;) I wanted to let you guys know about something really cool :) it's pyrolyn-776's Underdog Camp Rock fanfiction awards :) **

**A lot of you already know about ScarlettBlush's awards (results being posted sometime next week) and I know a lot of you voted too. pyrolyn-776 is holding her own awards to recognize the "underdogs" of Camp Rock fanfiction...so check it out and maybe nominate a certain author...(hint hint) if you don't want to nominate me it's totally cool but everyone should check them out and vote for your favorites!!**

**Link:**

fanfiction (dot) net/u/725623/pyrolyn-776

**xoxBriee**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N- you guys probably hate me for not having this out sooner :( just know that I had a category 1 hurricane in my town and we lost power for a few days and then i lost my notebook...so anyways...here's my chapter Enjoy :)**

Chapter 11

**Nate's POV**

"I told you, I'm not going to spend my summer at some camp." Shane said indignantly, crossing his arms over his chest, "I'm Shane Gray for crying out loud." I rolled my eyes. We were sitting in the limo outside Camp Rock's main entrance. The ship of him going to Camp Rock or not had pretty much sailed.

"Dude, the label has a problem with your attitude, which means we have a problem with that." I said, giving him a pointed look. Shane scoffed and rolled his eyes. Jason scratched his head.

"Actually, I don't really have a problem with that." he pondered thoughtfully. I glared at him. "We have a problem with that." he said quickly. Shane's mouth dropped open.

"Think about it," I said, cutting him off before he could speak, " Enjoy the scenery, get a tan. Besides, you get to see your Uncle Brown." I added. He narrowed his eyes.

"Not a selling point." he fumed. Jason looked up.

"Oh hey, can you make me a birdhouse or something?" I stared at Jason, he was actually serious. I threw Shane a look as if to say '_see what your insanely large head has done to his IQ?'_ he only glared at us again.

"One word- payback." he snarled. Jason shook his head.

"That's two words." I could swear his about to add 'silly' to the end of the sentence but Shane rolled his eyes, grabbed his checkered gig bag and stormed out of the limo.

"Wait!" I yelled after him, he didn't bother to turn around. "We told the press you'd be recording a duet with the winner of Final Jam." he spun around.

"What?!" he yelled. I motioned for the driver to go as Shane's face appeared in the open window. I grinned and waved as his angered form faded into the distance. Jason wiped what I hoped was a fake tear from his eye.

"What?" I asked bluntly. He shook his head again sadly.

"It's just so hard to watch them grow up and leave, you know? " I stared at him for a minute before deciding I didn't even want to bother with him and looking out looking out the window. I sighed and rested my forehead on the glass, it was going to be a long summer.

**Caitlyn's POV**

"Caitlyn, you know you don't have to go, it you think it's too soon I'll understand, don't worry and..." _blah blah blah _I thought bitterly as I slipped my earphones into my ears and tuning my mother's words out. We were in the car on our way to Camp Rock, and I was regretting my decision to go alone more and more each second.

_'like you actually care. you just don't want a daughter in a crazy hospital again, once dad left you stopped caring about me.'_

Don't get me wrong, the road out of depression was a long and hard one. Especially since I wouldn't open up to counselors enought apparently. I just didn't want someone poking around my head, you know?

I never even told Layla exactly what had happened the day Nate came to visit me- that is, if she hadn't pieced it together from mine and Nate's screams. _Nate. _

I cringed as I let out an involuntary sigh and looked over at mom to see if she had heard. She hadn't and as usual, was ignoring me and mouthing the words to some 80s song.

I sighed again and clicked the playlist labeled "Nate's Songs." As Nate's voice filled my ears I felt myself relax and then tense as I thought of the look on his face when I had last seen him; hurt, angered, guitly. I shivered just thinking about it.

That awful, awful day, the one that still haunted my dreams at night. Or as I prefered to call it, My Mistake.

For days afterwards I thought of him every waking minute, wishing I had followed the car or _something. _But I hadn't. I had just sobbed into the ground and passed out in the rain. I woke up the next morning in the clinic. I still don't know how I had gotten there. No one had cared enough to tell me, and I didn't bother to ask. What's done had been done.

I've gotten better though, I don't think about Nate every waking moment anymore. But not a day goes by that I don't think of him at least twice, and even then it didn't mean that if you gave me a subject I wouldn't be able to relate it to Nate in 30 seconds.

"Caitlyn. We're here." mom said, softly tapping my shoulder. I groaned and opened my eyes, staring out at the familiar scenery of Camp Rock.

"mmkay, I'm going to get my stuff from the trunk." Mom nodded and I stretched my arms, getting out of the car.

"Cat! Oh my God! You're here!" I spun around and came face to face with Layla, dressed in her usual black. I raised an eyebrow.

"Layla? I thought you left for art camp last week!" I exclaimed nervously. She took a tissue from her pocket and dabbed at the corner of her eye.

"I did. But- oh Cat! Oh my god you don't know? No one told you?!" I looked at her, alarmed. '_What was going on?'_

"What? What don't I know?" Layla smiled sympathetically and patted my shoulder.

"Nate's- Nate's moved on." I felt my mouth go dry and my blood turn to ice in my veins.

"What?" I stuttered in disbelief. Layla nodded.

"He went into diabetic shock last night and died early this morning." She dabbed at her eyes again and I felt my own tears surge to the corners of my eyes. I distantly felt Layla pat my shoulder again. "It's good you two found closure when he came to see you last winter."

I barely heard her as the world spun once before fading into a cold black.

**(end of chapter haha jk...I was seriously tempted but I couldn't do that to you guys :P)**

"Caitlyn? CAITLYN!" Wake up!" I heard mom's voice and opened my eyes trying to focus my vision. I was still in the car.

"Nate?" I mumbled softly, looking around. Mom looked confused.

"Cat, honey are you alright? You haven't seen Nate in almost two years." mom's eyes were full of her fake concern as she placed a hand to my forehead. I squirmed away and took several deep breaths, trying to convince myself it really was all just a dream. '_It was so real' _

"Yeah mom, I'm fine." I croaked out, my throat suddenly dry. I looked out the window for the remainder of the trip trying desperately to bring my mind firmly back into reality.

**A/N so there you go...another chapter, sorry this is kind of filler-y :( the next one is where Nate finds out #(& and then Shane...well nevermind you'll see. :P but seriously it's pretty good, and then the next two after that are fillers and then DRAMA!! so I have two main points for you to read-**

**1) GOOD NEWS!! I am now co-writing a story with Amberle25, called Dirty Little Secret...it's a Nalex ( the fanfiction legal version of Nelena) and it's pretty awesome...go check it out :) **

**2) how do you guys feel about me completely screwing with Camp Rock to fit the story? I'm thinking I'm just going to mix up the actual timeline of events but maybe more...what do u guys think? **

**xoxBriee**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N- so i got a lot of good feedback on the last chapter which was great :) most of you don't care if I screw with Camp Rock...so here goes...I didn't mess with it a lot...but just try to forget the original in this story, ok?**

Chapter 12

**Nate's POV**

"Guys, get me out of here. I showered in cold water, I looked at a tree. It's been three hours, I need hair product." I looked disbelievingly into the phone as I heard Shane complaining. Jason laughed and I couldn't help but join him.

"Hang in there man, maybe it's time to embrace the natural look." I managed to choke out through my laughter before snapping the phone shut.

I collapsed against my seat in the limo. We weren't even halfway to the airport and Shane had already called twice begging to come home. This was going to be fun.

I mean, I did feel kind of bad for putting him through all of this torture for my own personal gain, by sending him there just so I could have him spy on a girl that might not even be there, without him knowing of course. But then you think about all the times he's made me miserable in the past year I think it all evens out. Besides, this might actually be good for Shane, he needs to drain all the excess "stardom fluids" from his head, and what better way than by going back to your roots?

I snickered to myself, this was going to be really fun.

**Caitlyn's POV**

"Bye mom. I'll write you when I can. Love you." I had already unloaded my duffel bag from the car (for real this time) and now I only had to say my goodbyes.

"Okay honey, I'll miss you." I almost laughed at the fake sadness in her voice.

Did she really think I didn't know about the two week cruise her and dad were going on while I was gone? Or the boarding school they were going to spring on me once I got back? It took almost all of my willpower not to jump and scream in joy as I watched her car pull away..

I'd gotten my schedule about a week ago and I was in Cabin Connect (ironic, I know. As I made my way towards my cabin I smiled to myself as I heard the strains of music floating through the camp.

You know how in that book Prince Caspian the Pevensie children just had to breathe in the Narnia air for a while and they remember all the things they could do, the things they'd forgotten? That's kind of what it was like with me and Camp Rock. The longer I was there, the more I felt like myself, as in the me I was with Nate. With each note that floated through my mind I could feel my love for music come rushing back. By the time I had reached my cabin I felt better than I had in nearly a whole year.

I knocked on the cabin door hesitantly. There was no answer so I slowly opened the door and slipped inside. I peered around the seemingly empty cabin.

"Hello?" I called, stepping more into the cabin. There was no answer.

_'Great, I'm the first one here.' _I thought bitterly as I lazily threw my bags onto the bed by the window, grabbed my laptop and headed towards the Beach Jam Spot where everyone was meeting.

As I walked back through camp I watched the people pass me by, hoping I'd see a familiar face from last summer. But there was no one. I reached the Jam spot and pushed my way through the throngs of people to the stage. I opened my laptop as I sat down and started working on a new mix.

"Hi, I'm Mitchie." I looked up to see a pretty brunette with brown eyes and a nice smile standing over me.

"I'm Caitlyn, camper today, top selling music producer tomorrow." the words had bubbled into my mouth and out into the air before I could think about them. I hit some buttons on my keyboard to show her the mix I had been working on.

"Wow, that's so cool!" she said with a laugh. I nodded.

"Yup. So is it your first year?" I asked, I liked this girl. She seemed to be the kind of person Nate and I would have picked to hang out with. Mitchie nooded.

"Yeah, I'm so overwhelmed. It's amazing here." she added excitedly. I laughed, and God, it felt so good.

"You'll have and awesome time. My summer was definitely a...memorable one." I lied, trying to sound excited. Just because my first summer sucked didn't mean I needed to ruin hers. She beamed.

"I hope so. I can't wait until tomorrow." I was about to ask her what cabin she was in when Dee walked onstage.

C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3

"So, see you later?" I asked Mitchie once Dee was finished. She grinned as I dissapeared into the crowd.

Everything was fine until I walked into the parking lot. That's when I saw HIM. Him, as in Shane Gray.

_Oh my God, Dee was saying something about a celebrity instructor but it couldn't be them could it' _I thought franitcally. I felt my heart begin to beat it's way out of my chest as I prayed it was just Shane and not Nate. I couldn't face him. Not yet.

"What are you looking at?" he snapped. I shook my head.

"Nothing." I said quickly turning around so he wouldn't see my face.

Too late.

"You're probably just some crazed fa- wait." I froze, keeping my back to him, "Do I know you?" the bratty tone in his voice was replaceced by one of curiousity.

"No. We've never met." I lied, wishing he would just go away. If he knew who I was, he would tell Nate and I just couldn't handle that. Not now.

"No, I'm sure we've met." I heard his footsteps growing closer to me. I knew I had to act fast before he remembered.

"Nope, never in person." I put my hands up to my face and looked longingly up at the sky. "Only in my dreams." I gave a huge dramatic, wishful sigh for effect. I heard Shane suck in his breath and fought the urge to laugh. '_For the final touch...'_

I let a loud, crazed fan scream escape my lips. "IT'S SHANE GRAY!"

I could swear I heard him cringe as the footsteps of at least 10 fangirls came into earshot. The last I saw of him he was running in the opposite direction with the girls following close behind him.

Once he was gone I let out a long laugh. It was only fitting that the big bad Shane Gray be afraid of a few screaming girls. I took one last long look at him before stuffing my hands in my pockets before striding back to my cabin; things were definitely looking up.

**Nate's POV**

I groaned as Shane's ringtone blared on my phone for the millionth time that day.

"Jase. It's Shane. Get it." I said without looking away from my game of guitar hero. Jason gasped and paused teh game. Shane's ringtone screamed on in the background.

"I can't." he whispered nervously, his eyes darting from me to the phone.

"Jason. Yes you can. Pick. It. Up." I said through gritted teeth. He shook his head.

"No way man, last time I picked up he told me he wasn't sorry that he stepped on my old birdhouse last Thanksgiving." I stared at him and felt my eye twitch. It's times like these that I truly resent Shane for making Jason stupid. Then the ringing stopped. Jason's eyes widened in excitement.

"Maybe he won't call back." he said brightly. As if on cue the cell phone began to ring once more. His face fell.

Smirking, I flipped the phone open and held it up to his face.

"Speak." I commanded. I could already hear Shane yelling on the other end. Jason shook his head and pressed his lips together. Shane's yells got progressively louder as Jason stayed silent. After about a minute I rolled my eyes and took the phone. Honestly, Jason was 20, not 2.

"Hello?" Jason sent me a triumphant look as he went back to the game.

"Nate?" Shane's voice stopped screaming. I sighed.

"Yeah." I answered, _'unfortunately' _

"GET ME OUT OF HERE! I"M GOING INSANE!" I had to hold the phone away from my ear so as not to lose an eardrum and walked into the other rom before I responded.

"One, you are not leaving until your attitude changes and two, why are you going insane?" Shane thinking something was wrong with him- the rockstar god- was definitely a first. He was silent for a moment.

"Ok, so I'm at camp, and I see this girl. She seems normal around me, like she doesn't spaz or anything, which is weird because normally girls fawn all over my-"

"Shane!" I interrupted sharply, trying to steer him back on track.

"Right, so once I get a quick look at her, other than the hotness once-over and something about her face reminds me of something, and so I'm like whoa, do I know this chick? But as soon as I ask her if I do and what her name is and all, she screams and acts like a crazy fan! Next thing I know, I'm being chased down by a pack of girls and she's just gone!" he ended his speech with a heaving breath and I almost dropped the phone.

My heart and mind were racing. I was faintly aware of Shane talking about a different girl; "The Girl with The Voice", but I was trying to add it all up.

_'a girl Shane thinks he remembers but then when he asks her who she is she changes the subject and dissapears?' _The thoughts swan around my head as I realized what they meant. I shook my head and blinked. It couldn't be Caitlyn, could it? I felt myself begin to smile at the idea that she really was out of that awful place.

"What did she look like?" I blurted out. Shane stopped talking in middle of his rambling.

"The Girl with The Voice? I told you, I don't know! I was stuck in the bush! God, I bet she was beautiful. I wish I ha-"

"Not her! The first one! The fangirl!" I exclaimed. Was Jason's stupidity contagious?

"Ohh, her. She was hot. Kind of on the short side, long curly brown hair. Brownish gold eyes, her skin was tannish, but she looked worn, like she's been through a lot. I bet The Girl with The Voice looks like-" but I wasn't listening. It had to be Caitlyn. There was no way it was anyone else.

I felt like I could have flown if I wanted too. Caitlyn was free, she was better and she was back where she belonged. I only hoped she would stay there.

"Shane, I gotta go, don't call back begging to come home or I'll tell the tabloids where you really are." I threatened. His venomous disposition returned almost immediately.

"Whatever. I will get you to bring me home." he answered sourly before I heard a click on the other end.

I shut my phone and let out the scream I had been holding in for several minutes now.

"What is it? Did Shane say he was done with my birdhouse?" Jason yelled excitedly from the gameroom. I facepalmed myself and stuck my head in the doorway.

"No Jason, he didn't. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go write a song about a second chance at love." I said giddily.

"Ugh, not another one." he muttered, going back to his game.

As I walked back to my bedroom I smiled wider, realizing that for the first time in a long time Shane had referred to The Girl with The Voice as beautiful instead of sexy or hot. Maybe Camp Rock really could change him, if only in the simplest of ways.

**A/N- there we go...another chapter :) I'm not going to lie, the next two chapters are filler-y but then we get some really good action I promise ;)**

**EVERYONE GO CHECK OUT THE STORY 'DIRTY LITTLE SECRET' RIGHT NOW IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY!! **

**i am currently co-writing it with the amazing amberle25 so it's pretty dang awesome :)**

**leave a review and tell me the answer to this random question: is Nick Jonas' new puppy Elvis cute or what??**

**xoxBriee**


	14. Chapter 13

**I know you all probably hate me right now...and i don't blame you, but just know that a lot of things came up and i hope you give this chapter a chance :] I retyped this whole story on my computer and did A LOT of editing...so if there's something that doesn't make sense then PLEASE tell me and i'll try to fix it :] So here's a new chapter Enjoy :]**

Caitlyn's POV

As I walked up to Cabin Connect I remembered my MIA cabin mate and wondered if she was there now.

"Hello?" I called, opening slowly incase she was changing or something.

"You can come in, it's your cabin too." A voice said, laughing. I relaxed and stepped inside, going to sit on the bed. My stuff was still thrown messily beside it where I'd left it before. My new roommate was sitting on her bed next to mine.

She had skin the color of caramel and her hair was dark brown spring curls, almost like mine. She looked vaguely familiar. I smiled.

"Hey, I'm Caitlyn." I said, still trying to place her face.

"I'm Lola. Do I know you? You just look really familiar?" she asked. I laughed.

"I feel the same way, did you go last summer?" She nodded.

"Yeah. Do you remember your schedule?" I bit my lip, trying to think. To be honest I barely remembered much of last summer, only really that I was here while Nate wasn't.

"I think I was in Musical Production and Dance." I said, thinking back. Lola nodded.

"That's probably where. I took mainly Dance and Voice." She responded.

"Oh! Yeah! You were the one with parents Broadway." I said, suddenly remembering. She smiled.

"So you're into producing, that's so cool! Can I hear something?" she asked excitedly. I was suddenly thankful my laptop had on my way back to the cabin. I held it up to show her.

"I would, but my laptop died and it may take me a while to figure out the portable charger." I lied, in reality, it would take me all of ten second and I just hadn't shown anyone my mixes but Nate (mainly because they were his songs) and it didn't feel right. Lola seemed to accept the answer because she changed the subject.

"Speaking of instructions, did you hear about the celebrity instructor? I wonder who it-"

"Shane Gray." I interrupted flatly, feeling myself scowl. Lola let out a high-pitched squeal.

"No way! I love him! How do you know?"

"Oh, I saw him walking through camp a while ago." It wasn't a total lie. Lola got up from the bed and walked over to the window.

"Oh my God, Caitlyn we should totally go look for him!" she squealed. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't know Lola, don't you think the best way to impress him would be to be the only ones who don't fawn over him?" I asked, thinking fast. I didn't want to see Shane ever again if I could help it. Lola sighed, still staring intently out the window.

"I guess you're right. I wonder what class he's teaching." I busied myself with putting my clothes away while she rambled on about supposed 'strengths'.

"I'll bet he's teaching 'how to be a jerky pop star, or how to steal a best friend 101." I muttered bitterly, slamming one of my drawers shut. Lola stopped mid-sentence and gave me a quizzical look.

"What are you talking about?" she asked curiously.

"Oh. Uh, I mean, that's just what I've read. His tour got cancelled you know." What was wrong with me? I had barely been here an hour and already I'd told more lies than I had in the last year.

"Oh wow, we've gotta go, First Jam is in like ten minutes." I welcomed the change of subject; I didn't want to have to think about how many times I would lie before the summer was out.

"Oh yeah, are you performing?" I asked, if I remembered right from last year Lola had a killer voice.

"Yeah. You should come too." She said. I nodded, happy for any distraction from my thoughts.

"Cool. I met this new girl, Mitchie, we should meet up with her." She started for the door and I followed her out into the campground.

"So who's your favorite member of Connect 3?" she asked excitedly as we headed for the Mess Hall for First Jam.

"Nate." I replied automatically, determined to tell the truth for once. She wrinkled her nose.

"Seriously? He's so quiet?" she responded

"I know, but he's sweet and when you get to know him he's really funny and-" Lola laughed.

"Geeze Cait, you talk about him like you know the guy. Is it okay if I call you Cait?" I felt my insides freeze. Ever since Nate had left no one had been allowed to call me Cait or Caity. Ever.

"I go by Cat mostly, and I don't know him." The sentence came out my defensively than I had intended. Lola just laughed again.

"Well duh, it's impossible. You are so funny Cat." I laughed half-heartedly along with her, if she only knew. We made small talk until we reached the Mess Hall.

Lola waved at two boys about our age as they made their way towards us through the crowd of people.

"Hey Lola, you ready for tonight?" The taller one asked. She grinned.

"You know I am Barron." His friend looked at me.

"Who's this? New dancer?" He asked, looking me over. I felt my face grow warm under his gaze.

"Oh! This is Cat; she was here last year. Cat, meet Barron and Sander, they dance with me." Lola pointed to each of them in turn and they both did some pretty sweet body rolls and moves.

"Hey, I remember you, dang girl, you had some crazy good producing skills." Sander said excitedly. I blushed again and mumbled my thanks as I saw Mitchie wading through the crowd. I waved her over.

"Hey Caitlyn!" she looked really pretty, and I had a feeling she had the kind of talent Tess would want.

If there's one thing I remember clearly from last year, it was the falling out I'd had with Tess and her posse. It turned out Tess had only wanted to use me for my skills and once I'd mixed all of her songs she decided she might as well milk the opportunity for all it was worth and started trying to use me to get to Nate. When she realized I wasn't talking to him anymore she publicly disposed of me in front of the whole Camp.

"I'm Lola, nice to meet you. And you are?" Lola's introduction pulled me from my reverie.

"Oh, yeah, guys this is Mitchie. Mitchie this is Barron and Sander." I said, pointing to each of them in turn. Mitchie smiled and waved at them.

"And now we have our first act of the year! Please welcome Lola Gelyndaile!" Dee yelled into the microphone. Lola beamed anxiously.

"Wish me luck!" she whispered happily. I squeezed her shoulder.

While Lola, Barron and Sander started to perform, Mitchie leaned over to me.

"Oh my God, she's so good." I grinned, suddenly proud of my new friends.

"She should be, both her parents are on Broadway." I explained. Lola finished her song and walked over to get a drink. Mitchie stared at me in disbelief.

"Broadway? Wow, that's so cool." She gushed. I smiled sadly, thinking of Tess and feeling my mood go sour.

"I know right? But that doesn't mean a thing to any of the kids here. It's all about the bling to them." I explained harshly.

"What do you mean?" I glanced over in Tess' direction. I might as well warn her early.

"Tess Tyler over there runs this camp. Her mom is TJ Tyler." I braced myself for her reaction.

"No way! She has like a trillion Grammies!" Surprisingly it wasn't all that bad.

"Yeah…I think that was a trillion and one last time I checked." I looked over my shoulder and saw Tess and her lemmings walking in our direction. "Oh look, something wicked this way comes."

Mitchie didn't have time to respond as Tess sauntered her way up next to us, along with Ella and Peggy.

"Caitlyn." She began haughtily.

"Tess." I countered, just as sourly. She ignored me, turning to Mitchie. I saw Peggy shoot me an apologetic look out of the corner of my eye but I pretended not to see and focused on Tess. I didn't need anyone's sympathy, especially theirs.

"My dad owns a hardware store." Mitchie was saying. I felt myself relax slightly as Tess wrinkled her nose. Maybe Tess wouldn't want her; maybe I'd gain a new best friend this year. Besides Layla at least.

"But my mom, is the president, of Hot Tunes TV, in China." My heart sank. Mitchie was just like Tess- the daughter of a somebody. There was no way Tess wouldn't want her now. Her lips curled into a smile.

"That's so cool, so have you met anyone?" Peggy asked eagerly. I didn't bother listening to the rest. I went back to the cabin looking for Lola, realizing that today was only the first day.

**So there's that. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! if nobody reviews within a week this story is going to be abandoned, because that pretty much will tell me i have no readers left (i don't blame any of you) but i don't want to be posting to the air...so to speak :] so let me know if you're out there!!**


	15. Chapter 14

**wow guys :] i was so happy to get even 1 review on the last chapter so thanks!!! this chapter has drama...and is deep and long...over 2,000 words :] basically, this is THE BIG CHAPTER PART II so Enjoy :]**

Green Monsters, Secrets & Lies

Nate's POV

'_Hello muddah, hello faudduh, I am writing, from Camp Grenata…'_ I groaned and put my forehead on the table as my phone began to ring with Shane's ringtone. Even though he had been gone for two weeks it was like he had never left, considering he called every six hours.

"What Shane." I stated, monotone, flipping the phone open against my better judgement.

"Nate! Did I tell you what Mitchie was saying yesterday?" he nearly shrieked into the phone. I sighed, closing my eyes and rubbing my temples with one hand. I was right, Camp Rock had changed him, or I guess this Mitchie girl had, but still. Every time he called it was Mitchie this or Mitchie said that. Then there was this whole other 'The Girl with The Voice' issue.

"Yeah, you did Shane. Three time actually." I answered wearily.

"Oh yeah, did I tell you-"

"That she likes your new sound? Yeah, you told me that one five times."

"Oh, well did I-"

"That she doesn't treat you differently? Yeah, you told me that last week." I said, cutting him off. He apparently didn't hear me as he blabbered on some story about a canoe. I sighed and put my forehead back on the table.

As much as it pained me to admit it, I was jealous. I was jealous that he had Mitchie and I had lost Caitlyn. If you wanted to get technical about things, he had both of them with him and the fact that he got to see Caitlyn every day while I couldn't only broke my heart for the millionth time that year, and it was beginning to show. I lived for the times when Shane would call with news about how he was still trying to 'remember' her.

"…So Mitchie just gets me, you know how that feels Nate? To have a person just totally understand you?" Shane asked, finishing his story with a whimsical sigh.

"Yeah." I responded bitterly, "I do." Shane ignored my statement and continued on about his never-ending quest to find 'The Girl with The Voice'.

"Wait, Shane, did you figure out about that girl yet?" I asked anxiously. Shane paused a minute.

"She's in my dance class, she's amazing." He began, and I smiled as I remembered how much she loved to dance, "But I don't remember anything about her still. I know I've seen her before, I just can't place her. Her name's Caitlyn, but that's all I know. She won't ever talk to me and she never looks my in the eyes." I felt my body slump even more.

That was my rule, my mantra, I wouldn't go to Camp Rock to see "Shane" until he remembered who she was. It was stupid and made absolutely no sense at all, but it was what kept me going.

"She make's amazing mixes, killer producing skills, or so I've heard from the other counselors." Shane commented thoughtfully. I felt a pang as I remembered the mixes she used to make for me. I still had every one.

"Really? Maybe that's how you know her from. Did she ever mix one our songs? Did someone we know know her?" I asked, dropping an anvil-sized hint. He didn't catch on.

"Speaking of songs, I wrote a really good one about The Girl with The Voice. I was thinking we could record it when we get back. Mitchie really liked it. Want to hear?" As usual he didn't wait for my response.

There was a shuffling around on the other end and I assumed he was balancing the phone on the guitar so I could hear better. I heard him take in a deep breath and cautiously he began to play.

_Everytime I think I'm closer to the heart  
Of what it means to know just who I am  
I think I've finally found a better place to start  
But no one ever seems to understand_

I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be, your not that far

You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

Oh yeah  
Yeah yeah

You're the remedy I'm searching hard to find  
To fix the puzzle that I see inside  
Painting all my dreams the color of your smile  
When I find you It'll be alright  
I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be, your not that far

You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

Been feeling lost, can't find the words to say  
Spending all my time stuck in yesterday  
Where you are is where I want to be  
Oh next to you... and you next to me  
Oh I need to find you... yeah

You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you (yeah)  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you (I need to find you)  
I gotta find you (I gotta find you)  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

Yeah, yeah... I gotta find you

As he finished the song I stared at the phone in my hand in shock. The song was basically exactly how I felt I about Caitlyn. Shane got back on the phone.

"So what did you think man?" he asked a little breathlessly. I opened and closed my mouth a few times and shook my head. "Nate? You still there? Was it that bad?"

"It was good Shane. Really good. One of your best." I answered, and I meant it. I could tell Shane had poured his heart and soul into it, and unbeknownst to him, my heart and soul as well.

"Look Shane, I gotta go." I lied

"Okay, I'll call you later. Bye." I clicked end and collapsed onto the floor letting all the thoughts spill over. I didn't really know why, and I didn't really care either. I just lie there for God knows how long trying to figure out how things had gone so wrong for me. I was supposed to be living my dream wasn't I?

Caitlyn's POV

The next two weeks went by slowly. Very slowly. I barely saw Mitchie and when I did, she was too busy being 'Tessified' to notice me. I got kind of close to Lola and she offered to let me be one of her dancers once or twice, but I turned her down. She wasn't mean about it or anything, like Tess, but I just wasn't ready to perform again.

Instead, I threw myself into my classes, working harder on my music than ever before. It was just what I needed, a distraction, that and it helped me stay in the cabin- all the better to avoid Shane. I'd been doing a lot of that lately, which was why today I was sitting at Lola's table in the Mess Hall for dinner- the furthest from where Shane sat.

"Cat, look." Lola nudged me and glared at something over my shoulder. I turned around and saw both Tess and Mitchie gazing longingly at where Shane was sitting with all the other counselors.

"Wow." I said. Lola snorted and stabbed her spaghetti with her fork rather viciously. I giggled at my friend's actions. "Lola chill, last time I checked that spaghetti had a clean criminal record, no need to give it the death penalty." I stated, smirking. She looked up at me scowling.

"I know. It's just they're such brats. Why would he want them?" she moaned, placing her chin in her hands.

"Because Lola, he's a spoiled pop-star who only cares about himself and a best-friend stealer. You shouldn't stress about him. They deserve each other and that's not saying much." I said forcefully going to attack my own food. Lola stared at me cautiously.

"Whoa. What are you talking about? Best-friend stealer? I never heard about that?" she asked. I froze, my fork in mid-stab and looked up at her.

"Last summer! He supposedly stole Joe Jonas' best friend. Has no one heard about that?" I exclaimed. I had already told so many lies this summer I didn't even need to think about them anymore.

"Oh. I didn't hear about it." She responded, going back to attacking her spaghetti as I mentally kicked myself for almost blowing my secret again. Tess voice came up from behind us.

"Yeah, so according to these quizzes, Nate is supposedly my love match, but I mean, who would want _Nate. _He's just a quiet wimp, he's not even that great of a sing-" I don't know what made me do it. The last thing I remember purposely doing was clenching my hands into fists as Tess came up behind me, and then my foot somehow was in front of hers and she just…tripped. Once she straightened up she glared at me lethally.

"Oops, sorry. It was an accident." My voice was high, and dripping with sarcasm. I could feel Mitchie and Lola staring at me wide-eyed, but I couldn't stop. I felt like there was electricity running through my veins and there was nothing I could do to control it.

"No." Tess said, taking a step forward, "This was an accident." I felt my mouth drop open. Suddenly spaghetti had a very large criminal record. Considering Tess' plate of it was all over my chest and lap. I could see the speech bubble forming over all of our heads; _'Oh no she didn't.' _Tess sent me a smirk and I felt my hand pick up a handful of my own food and release, aiming for her face.

And then there was spaghetti flying between the two of us. At some point I was vaguely aware of Mitchie stepping between us trying to break it up, but by then I was just mad at the world and threw some in her hair for good measure.  
"That's ENOUGH!" Brown's voice thundered throughout the Mess Hall, causing a loud silence. He shook his head in disbelief striding towards us. "You, you and you come with me." He said, pointing at Mitchie, Tess and me. I could see words of protest forming in Tess' mouth but he silenced her with a look. Wordlessly we followed him towards his office.  
Once we were there he looked at us crossing his arms as we lined up in front of him. If he noticed the large gap between me and Mitchie and Tess then he didn't comment on it. He paced back and forth.

"Never have I ever seen a display like that between three young ladies." I looked up at him and even Tess had the good sense to keep her mouth shut. "It was worse than three lions fighting over the same prey." He spat. '_Yeah, the prey being a certain boy band.' _I thought.

"Now, he said, throwing each of us an unpleasant look, "What I want to know is who threw the spaghetti first." I crossed my arms and looked expectantly at Tess.

"That's an easy one. Caitlyn." She shifted her eyes over in my direction. I let my jaw drop as Brown turned to me. I held up a finger.

"Okay, that's technically true. But-" Brown cut me off.

"No buts." I glanced over at Mitchie. Why wasn't she saying anything? She was there. She saw Tess dump her spaghetti on me first. "Kitchen duty. For the rest of camp." Was the next thing I heard. My jaw dropped even wider, if that was even possible.

"What? No!" Mitchie squealed. '_Oh sure, now you speak'. _I thought viciously, sending a glare in her direction. Brown shook his head.

"My final decision." He said firmly, stalking out of his office and slamming the door shut. '_Well at least we know where Shane gets it.' _I thought as Tess flounced after him. I turned to face Mitchie.

"Thanks for the help." I snarled sarcastically, starting for the door.

"Caitlyn, wait! I need to tell you-" she cried out. I whirled around to face her.

"That's great Mitchie, I needed you to tell Brown something but you didn't, did you? You're just another person I couldn't count on, another person that let me down." I spat. I felt tears flowing out of the corners of my eyes as I turned back around and stormed out of the office wiping them away as I went.

I wasn't upset about kitchen duty as much as it was the principle of the thing. And I guess it was like everything that had been bottled up just came out, all the anger, all the hate, sadness, and regrets, along with everything in between and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

"Caitlyn!" I groaned as I heard Shane's voice and footsteps behind me. I picked up my pace and I heard him begin to run behind me. I sighed and wiped my eyes as best I could before stopping so he could catch up.

"Listen, he began, as soon as he was level with me, Can we talk? I want to ask you-" I glared up at him.

"Look Shane, now is not a good time. Actually, never is a good time. So why don't you and Nate just leave me alone for the rest of forever. It's been fun, but now it is time to say goodbye. So goodbye." I let my words sink in for a moment before I took off running. I heard him calling out to me but I didn't stop.

I had no idea where I was going and I didn't really care all that much either. I could feel tears on my cheeks but they weren't out of happiness or even sadness. They were numb. _I _was numb. I found myself running down the lake dock and remembered the last time I had been here and what had happened. As I reached the edge I decided I needed to feel something and I just didn't stop running. I could feel myself floating through the air, and as I did I looked down. The water was a perfect reflection of the sky: I was diving into the sky. I felt myself plunging into the cold, dark water and the numbness vanished from my body. I stayed under the water for as long as I could, wishing I could just stay there forever, hidden completely from the world.

Nate's POV

"NATE! Shane's on the phone! He wants to talk to you!" Jason yelled from the kitchen. I sighed; Shane had made a new record for the most calls home in one day. I took the phone from Jason.

"Hey."

"NATE! I KNOW WHO CAITLYN IS!" he screamed into the receiver. My eyes widened. "IT'S YOUR BEST FRIEND! THE ONE WE WENT TO GO VISIT IN THE LOONY BIN LAST SPRING!" he yelled again.

"How do you know?" I asked quickly, choosing to ignore the loony bin comment. I could feel my heart rate speed up as he said her name.

"Well, he began, "she was walking through camp crying, and I stopped, and then she started yelling and said something about 'tell Nate I said goodbye' and then she took off running in the direction of the lake." He recounted proudly. My blood turned to ice as Caitlyn's words rang in my ears '_I would drown myself in the lake or something'. _I gripped the butterfly charm in my pocket and spoke into the phone.

"Shane." I said, not bothering to hide the crack in my voice, "You have to go and get her. Please." I was begging and I could hear myself taking shallow breaths.

"I'm on it." He answered. I shut the phone and pulled her necklace out of my pocket praying that he would get there in time.

Caitlyn's POV

I opened my eyes under the water and looked up at the setting sun shining through the clear surface. I could feel myself running out of air. I slowly propelled myself up to the surface.

As soon as my head was above the water I began to cough and gasp in gulps of air. I slowly pulled myself out of the water and onto the dock. With the last of my strength I crawled off of the dock and collapsed onto the soft grass of the beach.

I stared up at the sky trying to catch my breath and wished that drying up life's problems was as simple as letting the sun dry the water from my body.

**So there's that...up next is Shane's confrontation with Cait at the beach :] it's one of my favorite chapters :]**

**OKAY! I HAVE A QUESTION FOR ALL OF YOU!**

**I have some origninal fiction that I would like to post on a website and see what feedback I can get...can anyone give me a decent website to do that? OTHER THAN MIBBA PLEASE! I have a mibba already (same username) and its not working for me...so any suggestions would be great :]**

**As Always REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :] They speed up my update process in ways you'll never understand...**


End file.
